blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker
Tucker Foley is one of Danny Fenton's two best friends, the other is Sam Manson, and a big techno-geek. He is also an expert in this field and always helps Danny to fight ghosts. He is voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. Appearance He is an African-American male with black hair done in dreadlocks with dark teal almost turqouise eyes. He wears a light green short sleeve shirt with black baggy jeans that has a loose silver belt hanging on his hips. He also wears black boots and dark red baseball hat turned sideways. His pants have silver chains hanging from the pockets. He used to wear glasses, but later switched to contacts. History Tucker is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close "since forever". He's mostly helped out Danny through use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems (Skulker's gauntlet or Technus' techno suit.). He is also a meat fanatic, his preferred choice of food (he refuses any vegetation--enough that he had diarrhea since his digestive system couldn't ingest it). Being exposed to its contents have caused him to develop a keen sense of smell finely tuned to it. Tucker has also shown decent aim with a crossbow and is shown to be a terrible singer (practically tone-deaf), enough to release the trance Ember held over her world-wide audience. He is deathly afraid of hospitals, doctors, and nurses--as a result, he never visits the Casper High nurse (bypassing it requires bagging his head to avoid eye contact). He's also afraid of snakes. ucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for ghost powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost. Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghostcatcher (similar to a dreamcatcher). His uncontrollable vices and yearning for attention sent Tucker to unsuccessfully try and run for school president against the popular jock, Dash Baxter. Dash Baxter usually stuffs Tucker into a locker. On a later visit to the museum on a school field trip, Tucker notices that he resembles the picture of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep-Ra, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, noticed this and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny was forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend. In the series finale, Tucker becomes the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Tucker's username in the massively popular multiplayer online role-playing game Doomed, a parody of the Doom series of video games, is "Fryer-Tuck". This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry men, Friar Tuck. Personality Tucker is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. Tucker enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends (accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys In White for example). His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series, mostly contributing with his technological expertise; he has used them to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus' technological creations, to setting off security alarms. Despite his reluctance, he is loyal to Danny, from spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Gregor/Elliot to sharing just about anything with him. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middle man between Danny and Sam. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though every attempt of his to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray, which ended shortly afterwards, turned off by her status as a ghost hunter and enemy of Danny. Despite being rejected numerously, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside. Tucker's first love, however, is technology for he cannot live without it - to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA (of which he has more than one). His love is so great that he will go great lengths to get the latest technology. Tucker's PDA's are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Weaknesses One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with (similar to Vlad Plasmius). Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Tucker values Danny as his best friend, seemingly sharing everything with enough to do various things for him (spying, hacking, etc.), but has expressed jealousy over his ghost powers. Despite it all, Tucker always has Danny's back, whatever the case may be. Sam Manson Sam and Tucker are good friends, but are opposites to each other in terms of temperament; Sam is a strict vegetarian while Tucker is a meat fanatic. She is also more down-to-earth and determined while he's more impractical and relaxed. This makes Sam and Tucker total opposites, but deep down they are still good friends. Tucker is the first to note Sam's feelings for Danny, but he does not make much out of it. Valerie Gray Tucker was at the point of a possible relationship with this girl, but abandoned her after finding out about her dislike of Danny Phantom (which is somewhat ironic, since Danny didn't). Later on in the series, they started dating after Valerie had become part of Team Phantom. Abilities #'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery: '''he among with Sam, Danny, Jazz and their parents is seen using the Fenton's weapons with great expertise. #'Multilingual Skills: he speaks, and actually taught Esperanto to Danny #'''Master Hacking Skills: he is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Gallery 00c13330d7132aad8a788df6fdbf12b8.png 6c19d1adb0a9de2c0c829951900a7b17.png 0a9ad8711d050150bb5646631b4773d2.png 0778e376543b819de65f80b8464f2864.png 058ff2f56730390af9911cc6b2e3bd09.png 0e703153a33790c80842e17b267c130f.png 436a1675aeed1d904e92e17cb99540fb.png 0153d8564f810310aa4fd5c553e41a34.png 0b5c9b6b6c5661ce3401f3dbe40521c0.png 0fc90f397914e828a26e41b7ba6c0f07.png 1e1d3122b20440d6061c371ef12b4c2c.png 0b5c96890df46800c80f583c84df037d.png 433dbcc716abc7db879f6bf851fe2196.png 94367f7e0bb019196296891a732c30f0.png There s all kinds of creepy by tuxedaaron-d5jfriq.jpg 5bd051c422701e0ab5678ce426812f6f.png Danny Phantom 38 243.jpg Danny Phantom 38 059.jpg Danny Phantom 38 292.jpg Danny Phantom 38 060.jpg Danny Phantom 37 097.jpg Danny Phantom 10 135.jpg Danny Phantom 18 351.jpg Danny Phantom 34 239.jpg Danny Phantom 01 205.jpg Danny Phantom 02 499.jpg Danny Phantom 06 064.jpg Danny Phantom 46 418.jpg Danny Phantom 28 376.jpg Danny Phantom 06 422.jpg Danny Phantom 14 179.jpg Danny Phantom 04 110.jpg Danny Phantom 06 385.jpg Danny Phantom 11 309.jpg Danny Phantom 06 009.jpg Danny Phantom 10 312.jpg Danny Phantom 34 329.jpg Danny Phantom 12 452.jpg 270f6413a1e41804e559590f4df5ee86.png Danny Phantom 13 024.jpg Danny Phantom 15 343.jpg Danny Phantom 13 189.jpg Danny Phantom 06 262.jpg Category:Male characters Category:Superheroes Category:Teams Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Humans Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters